marvelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Peter Parker (Terre-616)
Spider-Man est un héros qui se fit accidentellement mordre par une araignée irradiée. Développant par la suite des super-pouvoirs, il endosse alors un costume de superhéros. "De Grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités" Histoire: The Amazing Spider-Man: la naissance d'un héros Parue dans Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 n°15 d’août 1962 thumb|left|262x262px|Peter Parker se faisant mordre par une araignée Peter Parker est un lycéen de 15 ans très intelligent, mais souvent martyrisé par ses camarades. Il habite chez sa tante May et son oncle Ben depuis ses quatre ans, car ses parents sont morts quand il était jeune. Un jour, lors d'une visite dans une exposition pour une nouvelle machine capable de détruire les matériaux radioactifs, passant inaperçue, une araignée traversa le champ d'action de la machine ce qui fait qu'elle devient irradiée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter se fit mordre par cette araignée génétiquement modifiée. Alors qu'il sort de la conférence, Peter évite de se faire renverser en faisant un bond qui l'envoie sur l'immeuble et il commence à marcher sur le mur. C'est alors qu'il comprend que la morsure lui a donné des capacités hors du commun. Parker commence à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour son usage personnel, notamment en voulant gagner de l'argent en faisant des matchs de catch. Il se fait même approcher par un animateur télé qui dit à Peter de se trouver un costume et de venir sur son plateau. Un jour il laisse échapper un cambrioleur, prétextant que ce n'est pas son problème. Peu de temps après, son oncle Ben se fait assassiner chez eux. Peter poursuit le criminel et découvre que l'assassin de son oncle n'est autre que l'homme qu'il n'a pas souhaité arrêter. Il jure alors en la mémoire de son oncle d'user de ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien. thumb|left|216px|Crusher Hogan le catcheur que Peter a battu Temps difficiles et rencontre avec les 4 Fantastiques Paru dans The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°1 de mars 1963 Après la mort tragique de son cher Oncle Ben, Peter et May sont dans le déficit financier et Peter repense même à reprendre ses spectacles de télévision. Peter prend alors la décision d'aller voir les 4 Fantastiques. Au Baxter Building, Peter affronte l'équipe afin de leur montrer ses capacités, mais Red dit à Peter qu'il ne peut pas le payer. Ce dernier, déçu, s'enfuit. Plus tard il est accusé d'avoir volé des secrets gouvernementaux, et se fait vite rechercher par la police. Il va s'avérer plus tard qu'il s'agit en réalité du Caméléon, un espion russe, Peter arrive à vite rétablir sa réputation. Les débuts J. Jonah Jameson, directeur du quotidien The Daily Bugle, mène une campagne contre Spider-Man qui, dès lors, ne peut plus faire de télé. thumb|left|255x255px|Spider-Man: Héros ou menace ? Comme il a besoin d'argent pour aider sa tante malade, Peter tente de se joindre aux 4 Fantastiques. Ceux-ci commencent par le combattre, mais font ensuite la paix. Peter découvre alors, déçu, que les 4 sont une super-équipe... à but non lucratif ! Lors de son premier combat, contre le Vautour, il trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent: il prend des photos du méchant et les vend au Daily Bugle. Bientôt, les photos de Peter Parker font régulièrement la une - à côté des articles anti-Spider-Man de Jameson ! Changements: de 1963 à 1965 Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°2 d’avril 1963 Durant ces trois années, Spider-Man doit vite affronter des affreux notoires tels que le Docteur Octopus, Le Lézard, Mysterio, Le Vautour, Kraven le Chasseur, Le Bouffon Vert, le Chat Cambrioleur, le Scorpion, Molten Man, le Maître du Crime, l'Anti-Araignée MK 1, Spencer Smythe, le Scarabée, le Cirque du Crime, Hulk, Electro, le Cerveau Vivant et même le Docteur Fatalis. thumb|left|Le Bouffon Vert, l'ennemi le plus infâme de Spider-Man.|268x268px Il rencontrera aussi l'homme sans peur connu sous le nom de Daredevil. Son nouvel état de super-héros trouble énormément la vie sociale de Peter, mais, en même temps, il prend confiance en lui !À Midtown High, la plus belle fille de la ville, |Liz Allan, tombe amoureuse de lui ainsi que la secrétaire de J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant. Mais Liz sort encore avec Flash Thompson, l'ennemi de Peter au lycée, ce qui ne simplifie pas les choses. Flash a infligé maintes humiliations à Peter quand celui-ci était encore timide, allant jusqu'à briser ses lunettes. Sa vue s'étant nettement améliorée grâce à ses capacités d'araignée, Peter ne s'est pas soucié de les remplacer. Et il ne parvient pas à haïr réellement Flash, qui est le fondateur du fan-club local de Spider-Man. On verra aussi la première apparition de Gwen Stacy son futur premier amour et Harry Osborn son futur meilleur ami, qui s'allie avec Flash Thompson. Mary Jane sera aussi mentionnée par la tante de Peter qui lui dira que MJ est venu le voir à plusieurs reprises, mais qu'il n'était pas présent. Anecdote Quand Peter a vaincu l'Homme Sable, c'était grâce à l'homme à tout faire de Midtown qui avait créé un aspirateur industriel. On y verra aussi l'apparition des Spider-traceur dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°11 d’avril 1964. Un héros à l'Université de 1965 à 1970 Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°31 de décembre 1965 thumb|Mary Jane Watson et Gwen Stacy.|364x364px Durant ces années sur son travail de héros, Spidey continue à affronter des vilains tels que le Dr.Octopus, le Master Planner, Kraven le chasseur et une nouvelle arme conçue pour brouiller le sens d'araignée de Spider-Man. On voit aussi le retour de Molten Man. Le Bouffon Vert avouera à Peter qu'il connaît son identité secrète et révèle être Norman Osborn à ce dernier. De nouveaux adversaires apparaissent comme Le Pilleur, Mendel Stromm, Joe Smith, Marvin, Sur le plan personnel, Peter rentre à l'ESU et il quitte Betty Brant du Daily Bugle, car cette dernière veut une vie tranquille,ce qui n'est pas en accord avec son travail de héros. Sa tante May se retrouve à l'hôpital, car elle est en train de mourir à cause de matière radioactive dans son sang. Cela inquiète énormément Peter étant donné que cela pourrait venir de la transfusion sanguine qu'il lui a faite. Mais elle est finalement sauvée par le Dr.Curt Connors qui a trouvé un remède à partir de l'échantillon de Spider-Man. Il ne remarque même pas que Gwen s'intéresse à lui. Elle ira jusqu'à tenter de le gifler, mais il arrêtera son coup. La mort du Capitaine Stacy Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°90 de novembre 1970 Six Arms Saga et Morbius le vampire vivant 1) Saga Six Arms Parue dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°100 de septembre 1971 Chez lui, Peter boit une potion expérimentale, censée détruire ses pouvoirs d'araignée, car il veut vivre une vie tranquille avec sa petite amie Gwen Stacy. Peter s'endort sur son lit. Il rêve des personnes qui lui sont chères. Il entend une voix dans son rêve qui l'appelle à l'aide et le lendemain à son réveil, il se sent bizarre. Il retire son pull, un choc, Peter à quatre bras supplémentaires. Peter comprend vite que c'est dû à la potion qu'il avait bue. Peter panique que Gwen le voit dans cet état et le prenne pour un monstre. 2) Enter of Morbius Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°101 d’octobre 1971 La mort de Gwen Stacy Parue dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°121 de juin 1973 Alors que Gwen est chez elle pensant au pauvre Harry,le Bouffon Vert arrive derrière elle et finit par l'enlever. Plus tard alors que Peter était parti voir Gwen, il trouve son sac rose qu'il lui avait offert avec une bombe citrouille du Bouffon Vert, Parker comprend qu'elle a été enlevée. Peter partit à sa recherche, lorsqu'il aperçoit le Bouffon Vert lui faire signe depuis le pont de Brooklyn. Peter va sur le pont et il rejoint Gwen, pendant que le Bouffon survole Spidey, il frappe Gwen qui tombe du pont. thumb|left|Gwen Stacy prêt à être tué.|236x236px Spidey se hisse,au rebord du pont et tisse une toile sur la jambe du pont, quand un bruit se fait entendre au niveau de la nuque de la jeune femme,Peter bien sûr ne l'entend pas,puis ce dernier finit par la remonter. Une fois en haut,Peter comprend que Gwen est morte, il menace alors ouvertement le Bouffon Vert qu'il va le tuer à petit feu pour la mort de sa bien-aimée. Le Bouffon finit par s'enfuir et Peter ramène le corps de Gwen sur la terre ferme et pleure dessus, puis il menace les policiers s'ils s'approchent. Il leur laisse le corps et rejette la mort de Gwen sur lui et s'enfuit loin des policiers. De retour chez lui en voyant Harry Osborn qui lui demande de l'aide car il ne se sent pas bien, Peter le rejette et part en colère de chez lui. Anecdote Les lecteurs, tellement troublés par la mort de la jeune femme, ont menacé de mort les scénaristes. Cette mort a été considérée comme la fin de l'âge d'argent des Marvel Comics. Le décès de Mlle Stacy est considéré comme un exemple de la façon dont les personnages féminins souffrent plus que les masculins dans les comics. La tendance de faire tuer ou souffrir les petites-amies ou femmes des héros est connue comme le syndrome de Gwen Stacy. Mary-Jane Watson fut également profondément affectée par la mort de Gwen et devint une femme plus raisonnable, plus sensée et plus responsable. Green Goblin last stand Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man 122 de juillet 1973 Quelques heures après la mort de Gwen Stacy, Peter se rend dans un entrepôt qui sert de base au Bouffon Vert, et une lutte acharnée entre Peter et le Bouffon Vert commence. La déviance d'Osborn Après la mort de son père - le Bouffon Vert - Harry Osborn ne sera plus jamais le même. Déjà consommateur de drogues auparavant, il perd tout à fait pied. Lorsqu'il découvre le terrible alter ego de son père, il prend lui même l'identité du Bouffon Vert. La défaite d'Osborn, vaincu par Spider-Man, transforme l'ancien ami de Peter en ennemi acharné. La première saga du Clone Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°144 de mai 1975 Pour Spider-Man, les choses se corsent quand il se retrouve en face de... lui-même ! Le Professeur Warren, l'un des profs de Peter à l'université, obsédé par la jeune femme a cloné Gwen et Peter des années auparavant. Le clone et le double fou de Warren, le |Chacal, sont vaincus au Shea Stadium, et le clone de Gwen quitte New York pour toujours. C'est seulement plus tard que Peter, après un nouvel affrontement avec le Chacal, comprend qu'il est l'original - s'il avait été le clone, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Mary Jane, mais serait resté éternellement épris de Gwen. Romance avec la Chatte Noire Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°194 de juillet 1979 Au moment des examens, Peter et Mary Jane sont devenus très proches. Il lui demande même de l'épouser, mais elle refuse et part pour la Floride. Alors que Peter tente de se remettre, une nouvelle femme entre dans sa vie: la Chatte Noire - une voleuse... de haut vol. Elle a déjà rencontré le Tisseur alors qu'elle thumb|La chatte noire.|296x296px essayait de faire sortir de prison son père mourant. Peter et elle tombent amoureux. Pour une fois, l'alter ego du premier semble faciliter cette liaison... Peut-être un peu trop ! Il apparaît bientôt que la belle ex-voleuse est davantage amoureuse de Spider-Man que du modeste Peter Parker. Mais l'araignée réalise - en particulier après le combat contre Le Hibou où elle manque de mourir - que la Chatte Noire est en danger chaque fois qu'elle se bat à ses côtés. Elle est experte en arts martiaux, mais elle n'est qu'une humaine, sans pouvoirs spéciaux ! Leur amour touche à sa fin quand Mary Jane revient de Floride, lorsque la Chatte Noire va voir Le Caïd, pour essayer d'obtenir des pouvoirs, Parker et elle se séparent. Spider-Man and Secret War Paru dans Marvel Super-Heroes secrets Wars 1 de Mai 1984 Homme en noir L'un des épisodes les plus étranges de la vie de l'araignée concerne les guerres secrètes. Cet affrontement cosmique impliquant une bonne partie des héros et des méchants de l'univers Marvel va changer Spider-Man pour toujours. thumb|Le costume noir de Spider-Man.|259x259pxIl se met à porter un costume noir, qui est en fait une créature symbiotique vivante qui tente d'imposer sa volonté à son hôte, le rendant fortement agressif. Mary Jane choisit ce moment pour révéler qu'elle connaît depuis quelques années l'identité secrète de Peter. Combattant contre le costume, et contre un nouvel ennemi, le Super-Bouffon, Peter trouve le temps de demander à nouveau Mary Jane en mariage. Cette fois, elle accepte. Le retour du symbiote et la naissance de Venom thumb|left|Le symbiote Venom.|310x310px Quand il comprend que son costume vivant altère sa personnalité, l'Araignée engage une lutte terrible avec le symbiote pour le contrôle de son propre corps. Il finit par gagner, mais la créature s'allie au faux reporter Eddie Brock et devient Venom. Spider-Man fait croire à sa propre mort pour convaincre Venom que sa vendetta est finalement terminée. Carnage thumb|Le fameux Carnage.|288x288px Avant la fausse mort de l'Araignée, Eddie Brock a été emprisonné pour les crimes de Venom. Quand il s'échappe, une partie du costume symbiotique qui l'a transformé en Venom reste derrière lui et se mélange avec le sang de son codétenu psychopathe, Cetus Kasady, faisant apparaître le plus terrible ennemi de l'Araignée, Carnage. Il faut une alliance - peu évidente - entre Spider-Man et Venom pour stopper les actions meurtrières de Carnage. En famille Comme si la lutte contre Venom et Carnage ne suffisait pas, Peter doit faire face à une chose vraiment incroyable - le retour de ses parents. Il semble un moment qu'ils aient été emprisonnés comme espions par les Soviets. Mais il s'avère bientôt qu'il s'agit d'imposteurs robotiques crées pour découvrir la véritable identité de Peter. Une fois cette menace écartée, Spider-Man apprend que tout le scénario a été monté, par delà la tombe, par Harry Osborn, c'est-à-dire le second Bouffon Vert! Une mort dans la famille L'arrivée de ses parents robotiques jette le chaos dans la vie de Peter - tout son monde en est bouleversé. Peu après la défaite des robots, alors que tante May est mourante à l'hôpital, un étranger arrive à New York - le clone de Peter. Se faisant désormais appeler Ben Reilly, il a survécu à leur combat, cinq ans auparavant, et a appris l’état désespéré de May. Celle-ci peu de temps après, meurt paisiblement, dans son sommeil, à la résidence de Parker - croit-on. La dernière chasse de Kraven La deuxième saga du clone thumb|left|Ben Reilly dans son costume de Scarlet Spider.|285x285px Mary Jane étant enceinte et Ben souhaitant se charger des responsabilités de Spider-Man, Peter décroche de son job de héros. Il finit même par croire qu'il est le clone et Ben le véritable Peter Parker ! Pendant un temps, Ben, rebaptisé Scarlet Spider, assume le rôle de Spider-Man, ce qui permet à Peter de se retirer en banlieue, avec Mary Jane. La revanche du Bouffon Vert Quelques mois plus tard, dans une période qui va se révéler des plus sombres pour Spidey, Mary Jane fait une fausse couche et Ben Railly est tué alors qu'il protège Peter d'une attaque du Bouffon Vert. A sa mort, le corps de Ben tombe en poussière, ce qui prouve que Peter est le véritable Spider-Man. Ce dernier, alors qu'il affronte le Bouffon, fait une nouvelle découverte, terrible: tante May est vivante ! Celle qui est morte étant une actrice, génétiquement modifiée, envoyée pour égarer Peter. La saga du clone et l'enlèvement de tante May n'étant qu'une machination du vrai Bouffon Vert. Car le sérum qui a rendu fou Norman Osborn lui a en même temps permis de survivre à sa mort (apparente), des années auparavant. Il a passé son temps en Europe, s'arrangeant pour que son fils Harry prenne l'identité du Bouffon, tandis que lui-même peaufinait sa revanche contre Spider-Man La mort de Mary Jane Araignée ou Homme? Spider-Totems Peter finit par accepter un poste d'enseignant en science dans sont ancien lycée de Midtown. A partir de cette instant, il rencontra un vieillard du nom d'Ezekiel Sims, et qui possédait des pouvoirs semblable au sien, et qui plus est connaissait l'identité secrète de Peter. Ils se rencontrèrent la deuxième fois au lycée de Peter où ce Ezekiel avait fait une donation pour le matériel de science et sont tout deux aller manger dans une pizzeria, et il lui parla de chose dont Peter n'avait jamais pensé "Est- ce que ce sont les radiations transmises à l'araignée qui lui ont permis de donner des pouvoirs à Peter ou il y aurait une raison plus mystique à cela ?". C'est alors qu'il lui fit remarquer que chacun des adversaires qu'il a alors affronté durant ses années de Super-héros est tout en lien avec un thème animalistique, après de nombreuses questions, Ezekiel lui dit que ses pouvoirs sont de nature Totémique, qu'un totem est un animal relié au monde humain. Et c'est alors qu'il montre à Peter ce qu'il aurait put faire si il était resté dans le Showbiz et tout deux se rendent au Sims Building. Morlun La Reine La vie récente de Spider-Man est toujours aussi dangereuse et chaotique. Tante May connaît la vérité sur l'alter ego Spider-Man de Peter. Elle est l'une des supporters les plus acharnées de Spider-Man. Mais surtout, Peter, après avoir reçu un baiser de la Reine des Insectes, s'aperçoit qu'il est devenu plus araignée qu'homme ! Inquiétant pour un super-héros ! Heureusement, la transformation s'avère temporaire et se traduit par des pouvoirs accrus: plus de force et de vitesse, un rapport sensoriel plus étroit avec les insectes et les araignées et la capacité de secréter de la toile à partir de son propre corps. Captain America l'ayant persuadé de se joindre aux Nouveaux Vengeurs, l'araignée va sans doute en avoir besoin. Shatra The Gatekeeper New Avengers thumb|Finalement Spidey rejoint les Nouveaux Vengeurs.|336x336px Guerre civile Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°529 de avril 2006 thumb|Spider-Man dans sa nouvelle armure créé par Tony Stark alias Iron Man|271x271px Au début de la Guerre Civile déclenchée par la loi de recensement des super-héros, Spider-Man se range initialement du côté du gouvernement, et pour cela, il révèle son identité lors d'une conférence de son ami Tony Stark, qui lui a confectionné une nouvelle armure. Après une dispute entre ce dernier et lui-même, il s'enfuit de la Tour Stark, poursuivi par plusieurs vilains entré au service du S.H.I.E.L.D, il est finalement sauvé par le Punisher, qui l'emmène dans le repère secret des rebelles. Spidey combat alors dans la bataille finale, cette fois du côté de Captain America. Back in black Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°539 de avril 200' Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°544 de novembre 2007 Brand new day Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°546 de février 2008 Première chasse de Kraven Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°565 de septembre 2008 New Ways to Dies Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°568 de octobre 2008 Charactère assasination Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°584 de mars 2009 24/7 Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°592 de juin 2009 American Son Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°595 de juillet 2009 Shed Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°630 de juillet 2010 Hunt Grimm Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°634 de aout 2010 One moment in time Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°638 de septembre 2010 Origine des espèces Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°642 de novembre 2010 Spider-Man big time Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°648 de janvier 2011 Revenge of the Spider-Slayers Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°652 de mars 2011 No one Dies Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°655 de avril 2011 Le retour d'Anti-Venom Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°663 de aout 2011 Spider-îsland Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°666 de septembre 2011 I killed to tommorow Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°678 de mars 2012 End of Earth Paru de Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°682 de mars 2012 Spider-Men: deux héros de deux monde Le souhait de mourir Paru dans Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 n°700 de février 2013 Le Spider-Man Superieur Paru dans Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°1 de mars 2013 Le Spider-Man Superieur: Héros ou Menace ? Paru dans Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°1 de Mars 2013 Une approche agressif Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°4 de avril 2013 Esprit troublé Parker-Ectomy Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°7 de juin 2013 Otto fini par comprendre que sont problème est que Peter est toujours en vie sous forme d'esprit, il finit par utiliser une machine qui le fait arriver dans "Le paysage de l'esprit" et détruits tous les souvenirs de Peter, Peter apparaît alors et déclare à Otto qu'il ne le fera pas et les deux ennemis finissent par se battre. Peter convoque ses amis et sa famille; Mary Jane, Capitaine Stacy, Gwen Stacy, Uatu Jackson, Tante May, Oncle Ben, Jonah Jameson, Harry Osborn Flash Tompson, Jay Jameson... pour attaquer Otto et pour le vaincre. Toutefois, Otto convoque les nombreux ennemis que Peter a combattu durant ses aventure comme Spider-Man. Ils commencent à éliminer les un après les autres les amis et la famille de Peter, ce qui fait que Peter commence à tout oublier ses souvenirz et perd sa mémoire. Après avoir dit à Otto qu'il est monstre, il arrache la peau extérieur de sont visage pour révéler sont costume de Spider-Man, affirmant qu'il est le vrai, "Amazing Spider-Man!", Otto répond avec un sourire narcissique en disant que le monde a besoin d'un "Superior Spider-Man" et lui aussi arrache sa peau extérieur pour révéler son costume de Supérieur Spider-Man. Ils se battent se questionnant les un les autres, afin de qui mérite d'être le véritable Spider-Man. Peter blâme Otto pour sa brutalité envers les criminels, causant d'autres héros à douter de lui et ne pas lui faire confiance. Otto revient en disant à Peter pour avoir tenté d'être un "Spider-Man amical", et en se forçant à faire en sorte que tout le monde l'apprécie et que le vautour à utiliser des enfants comme ses sbires, tous ça parce que Peter a pris facilement sur lui. Et c'est parce que Peter à laisser vivre Massacre,qu' il a tué plus de 30 personnes innocentes. Otto dit a Peter qu'en raison de son intervention,il à faillit rater l'opération sur Amy. Enfin, Otto dit à Peter qu'il n'est pas digne d'être Spider-Man et qu'il n'est rien. Otto à finalement mit Peter à terre et il ordonne le lancement de l'éffacage qui détruit chaque parcelle de mémoire de Peter. Le reste des souvenirs de Peter ont disparu, Peter pleure et luttent pour conserver son identité propre, mais même cela est perdu, il a du mal à se rappeler même son propre nom,les ténèbres l'enveloppe. Otto est heureux qu'il n'y ait plus de traces de Peter Parker est dans son esprit. No escape Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°11 de aout 2011 Exécuter le Bouffon Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°15 de octobre 2013 Un mal nécessaire Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°17 de novembre 2013 L'histoire commence avec Peter/Otto Octavius qui joue au Base-ball avec ses collègues des Labo Horizon, quand un hélicoptère débarque sur le terrain et emmène Max Modell, le patron d'Horizon. Octopus est dans l'incompréhension, Modell lui dit qu'il serait si il était venu au dernière réunion. Plus tard au Laboratoire Horizon, Peter comprend que Max à été accusé par le gouvernement de protéger des fugitifs, le Lézard et Morbius, de détenir des matériaux dangereux, le Vibranium ou Reverberium de Sajanie et la porte temporelle de Grady, d'expérimenter sur des humains, le vaccin de Spider-îsland et l'expérience Alpha. Puis Peter cherche alors un moyen de pouvoir faire libérer Modell, quand il y a Liz Allan, Tiberius Stone, Normie Osborn et une armée d'avocat, disant que Liz Allan est désormais la dirigeante officielle des Labo Horizon. Stone dit en voyant Parker que la technologie qu'il a développé pour Spider-Man fait désormais parti de Allan Chemical. Dans un élan de colère, il menace ouvertement Stone. Quelque temps après que le groupe soit parti, Otto mis sont costume et suivit la limousine de Stone et de Allan. Heure Sombre Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 n°22 de janvier 2014 Goblin Nation Superior No More et Parker Revival Original Sin Spider-Verse Pouvoirs et capacités thumb|left|Spider-Man montre sa force dans Amazing Spider-Man N°33|227x227px Les pouvoirs de Spider-Man proviennent d'une altération génétique suite à une morsure d'araignée irradiée. * Force surhumaine : Spider-Man possède une puissance physique surhumaine depuis sa mutation. Il peut tordre une barre de fer très facilement, soulever une voiture et même s'extirper - et en extirper d'autres- des tonnes de gravats d'un immeuble écroulé. Il est censé avoir la force d'une araignée, mais proportionnée à sa taille. Il peut soulever environ 10 tonnes. * Agilité surhumaine : La dextérité, la coordination, l'équilibre et la souplesse du héros sont exceptionnelles. * Endurance surhumaine. Il dispose de grandes capacités de récupération, d'une endurance et d'une vigueur phénoménales. thumb|381x381px|Spider-Man grimpant sur un mur. * Adhésion : Les pieds et les doigts de Spider-Man sont recouverts de microscopiques crochets qui lui permettent d'escalader toutes les surfaces et d'y tenir, comme une araignée. Associées à sa vitesse, cette propriété lui permet de courir sur les murs et les plafonds avec la souplesse, la précision et les mouvements particuliers d'une véritable araignée de taille humaine. Équipement Peter Parker a créée ses propres lance-toile, qui secrètent divers types de soie. Il a aussi utilisé un projecteur, une voiture (la Spider-Mobile) qui fut construit par Johnny Storm (la Torche Humaine). Elle tomba dans l'océan avant d'être reprise par le Bricoleur et transformée pour abattre Spidey. Il utilise parfois des traceurs, et une combinaison isolée. TriviaCatégorie:Membre des VengeursCatégorie:JusticiersCatégorie:Super-hérosCatégorie:PersonnagesCatégorie:Marvel KnightsCatégorie:Membre des Quatre FantastiquesCatégorie:Membre des Nouveaux VengeursCatégorie:Membre des Défenseurs Pourquoi Gwen est morte ? La cause exacte de la mort de Gwen demeure à ce jour encore inconnue. Le dessin de Amazing Spider-Man # 121 montre un effet sonore snap à la hauteur du cou de Gwen lorsqu’elle fut rattrapée par les toiles de Spider-Man. Les simples lois de la physique du mouvement concourent à confirmer que l’arrêt brutal de la chute aurait été mortel pour tout individu normalement constitué. Ainsi, si Gwen Stacy avait été vivante au début de sa chute, elle aurait nécessairement été tuée par cette interception. Annexe 1 -Dans une version parallèle de Spider-Man, lors de la mort de Gwen Stacy, Peter à sauté du pont au lieu de tisser une toile ce qui fait que Gwen est toujours en vie. -En 2012, Spider-Man a eu 50 ans. -Doublé par Neil Patrick Harris dans Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions et Josh Keaton dans Spider-Man: Au frontière du Temps, tous les deux ont exprimé des versions alternatives du personnage. -L'homme araignée est l'un des rares personnages à avoir été choisi par l'uni-pouvoir pour incarner Captain Universe. -La possible religion de Peter Parker est protestant. -Quand Miss Marvel fut attaché au Symbiote, elle a révélé posséder des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de Peter, même si elle n'est jamais revenue sur ce sujet. Lors du Crossover end of earth, Silver Sable a révélé à Spider-Man avoir des sentiments amoureux pour ce dernier et a savoir que dans une histoire qui s'est passé quelques temps avant, Sable a embrassé Spidey devant le maire pour avoir sauvé la parade de la Symkarie dans New-York. -Spider-Man a déjà joué au jeu World of Warcraft et a même regardé la série Dirty Dancing. -Dans un épisode des Simpsons, on peut apercevoir la couverture du livre Spider-Man no more! en:Peter Parker (Earth-616) es:Peter Parker (Tierra-616) ru:Питер Паркер (616) pl:Peter Parker (Ziemia-616) ro:Peter Parker (Pamant-616) pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-616) pl:Peter Parker (Ziemia-616) it:Peter Parker (Terra-616) Catégorie:Membre des Vengeurs Catégorie:Justiciers Catégorie:Super-héros Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Marvel Knights Catégorie:Membre des Quatre Fantastiques Catégorie:Membre des Nouveaux Vengeurs Catégorie:Membre des Défenseurs Catégorie:Apparu en 1962 Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Survivant de la Dernière Incursion Catégorie:Parker Famille